The present invention relates to a urine discharge apparatus for a female, and particularly to a urine discharge apparatus providing the advantage that urine collected in a disposable pack by a collection member is discharged without detention by use of a small pump, further having the advantage that it is convenient to carry and store due to its small volume when folded.
Generally, urination of a female is different from that of a male, having the problem that a female must excessively expose her body to maintain a sitting position with her trousers taken off. In order to hide her exposed body, a female usually uses a toilet seat in a closed space. However, in the case that a public toilet is not available, urination of a female is inevitably accompanied by an excessive exposure of her body which imposes a burden on her and may even evoke a gender complex.
In order to minimize the exposure of body and overcome the gender complex, a xe2x80x9cfemale urine discharge devicexe2x80x9d disclosed by publication of Laid-open Korea Patent Application 95-5332 was proposed.
The proposed device has a funnel-shaped hemisphere and protects against leakage of urine by a contact portion of the hemisphere, whose rim is made of soft material, a saw-toothed anti-back current means in the interior surface for preventing back current of urine after urination and a outlet pipe that is wrinkled.
While not in use, this device is kept in a pocket placed in the user""s underwear in a manner such that the outlet pipe is attached to the underwear and folded upwardly.
However, because the contact portion is easily separated from the hemisphere when the device is taken out of the pocket for use, the device is very inconvenient. Further, because the urethra of a female is located at a lower place of the body, the underwear may be spoiled by the spreading of urine. Thus, urine is not collected in an outlet pipe protruding forward. Accordingly, repeated use of the device is impossible and cumbersome since a female must always wear the device during her activity
In addition, since females usually urinate 7 or 8 times a day and deject 1 or 2 times a day, females use toilet seats more frequently than males and thus public toilets may become overcrowded.
Accordingly, infection through a toilet seat may occur more frequently.
The present invention is proposed to solve the above mentioned problem. The object of the invention is to provide a xe2x80x9curine discharge apparatus for a femalexe2x80x9d that females carry at normal times, attaching the apparatus to the perinaeum neum prior to urination. The apparatus is also convenient to carry and store and also makes it possible to examine the amount of urine, and therefore also has a medical use for early detection of disease.
After urination, the urine collected in the collection member is discharged outside the device without detention by the pump.
The present invention also provides a urine discharge apparatus for a female whose driving member, pump member and collection member cooperate with one another by a hinge coupling so as to control the flow of urine discharged.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a urine discharge apparatus for a female that uses a disposable pack for sanitary urination The disposable pack is also useable for medical examination and pregnancy diagnosis.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a urine discharge apparatus for a female that enables a bedridden patient to urinate by oneself or with help of a nurse while in the bed.